


I swear I'm on a date with him

by Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, based off a tumblr au, i am drowning in a wave of nezushi, i need to get a life, please, please tell me someone got that song reference, this isn't my account but this time i have her blessing so i wont die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster/pseuds/Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have less than a second before someone comes please just pretend we're on a date and laugh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I'm on a date with him

"Shion, it's natural for one person to start to feel an affection towards another after knowing them for a while." Safu observed Shion for his reaction and was only met with his ~~adorable~~  confused puppy eyes. They were a bright red and held such pure innocence it seemed implausible. 

 

"Yeah I know, why?" 

 

"We've known each other for a long time." 

 

"Practically since we were born." 

 

"I'm glad you understand, go on a date with me tomorrow at noon." Safu smiled at Shion who spit out his drink in shock and did a double take. 

 

"A- a date?" 

 

"Yeah a date, tomorrow at noon. I have it all planned." 

 

"W-well, uh, you see-" Shion stammered endlessly in search of an answer. Safu's smile dropped and she interrupted him with a sigh.

 

"You don't like me?"

 

"I-I just, I'm busy tomorrow!" Shion smiled nervously at the lie. Honestly, he was just going to the Historical Recreation Center to volunteer like he usually did in his free time, but he couldn't say that. Last time something like this happened he majorly screwed up by being honest. That wouldn't be the case this time.

 

"You're lying."

 

"Am not."

 

"You are, when you lie you get nervous and smile."

 

"Do not!"

 

"Do to."

 

"Not!"

 

"You do."

 

"Not."

 

"What are you doing tomorrow then?" Safu put a hand on her hip and leaned to the side. She confidently looked at Shion like she had caught him, but that wouldn't be the case.

 

"I- uh - I have a date!"

 

"Really? Fine then, it's getting late so I'm going home." Before Shion could say more Safu left the cafe and walked home. 

 

"What did I just do...?" He groaned and dragged his body upstairs for sleep. It took him about an hour, but he finally slept away the mental strain. 

* * *

  

The next day should have gone smoothly, there was no way he would run into Safu while he was walking to the Recreation Center. He even took the route through the park to ensure he wouldn't because Safu isn't a big plan of nature. Yet she was walking to his direction and there he was, dateless. 

 

Shion was in a state of panic. He was looking around for a place to hide, but every place wouldn't help because of his size and/or his bright white hair. At the last second, he ran to the nearest person and quickly asked for help. 

 

"I have less than a second before someone comes please just pretend we're on a date and laugh." Shion sped through the words and wrapped an arm around the male stranger and started to innocently laugh. The man complied to the words and laughed with him. Safu stared slightly as she walked by and sadly smiled. She had thought him going on a date was a lie, but there he was, on a date with a guy. Once she was at a good distance Shion let out a breath of air in relief. 

 

"Thank you so much for pretending to be my date." Shion unwrapped him arm from around the man who was now staring. 

 

"May I please get an explanation for why?" 

 

"Ah sorry! My friend asked me on a date around this time but I think of her as a sister so I made an excuse and she happened to be walking by here. I'm sorry." 

 

"Okay, now why the wig and contacts?" 

 

"Actually, I got that from a disease I got as a kid. It gave me white hair, red eyes, and a scar that coils around my body. Since I told you that I might as well introduce myself, I'm Shion." Shion swore he heard the male mutter a 'sexy' under his breath at the mention of the scar. 

 

"Hmm, I'm Nezumi. You know, you're cute. Why don't we try this date thing for real?" He had been avoiding eye contact with Nezumi since the start, but at that line he gasped and stared at him. He saw his beautiful pale skin, shining gray eyes, and his amazing hair pulled in a pony tail. 

 

"W-what?" Shion couldn't reply properly, he had just met the ~~amazing handsome omfg super CUTE~~ guy. He should have said no, but something in his gut was saying to go with it. Nezumi chuckled a real breath taking laugh and wrapped his arm around the other male. 

 

"Let's go to a cafe that's nearby here." 

 

"Okay..." 

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumlr au thing I thought was cute. 
> 
> I need to stop this
> 
> I am drowning in a wave of nezushi~  
> (pLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT SONG I'M REFERENCING. PLEASE)
> 
> This time I got consent to write something on my friend's account so hA
> 
> Maybe I should like put something so it's easy to tell...  
> nahhhhh


End file.
